Betrothal
by KidKneeGirl
Summary: COMPLETE A look into Teyla's past. Please R&R. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Betrothal

Chapter 1

Teyla Emmagen panted slightly as she eyed her opponent over her upraised arm. Sweat streamed down her face, plastering her hair to her head. Seeing a slight flick in Elizabeth's eyes, Teyla quickly moved to block the woman's attack. A loud CRACK-CRACK echoed around the room as the wooden staffs slammed together.

Circling slowly, Elizabeth eyed Teyla just as carefully, looking for an opening. She feinted a lunge to the left, then pivoted quickly and, using all of her weight, she attacked Teyla from the right. Teyla, moving unbelievably fast, adjusted her balance, and blocked the blow. Giving Elizabeth a short nod, she stepped back, signaling that this practice was over.

Teyla walked over to the side benches, grabbed a towel, and plopped down. Smiling gently up at the exhausted Elizabeth, she said, "You are improving greatly, Dr. Weir. I cannot believe you have been training for only four months."

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leader of the Atlantis expedition, only nodded her thanks. She was shaking from the exertion; grimly she resolved to spend less time at her desk, where the only strenuous activity she performed was turning her laptop on.

Elizabeth joined Teyla on the bench, both women enjoying a companionable silence. Teyla wiped her face with her towel, glancing over at the older woman. Elizabeth had approached Teyla four months ago, asking the Athosian leader if she had the time to train Elizabeth in the art of self-defense. Since her run in with Kolya and his men during the hurricane, Elizabeth had vowed that she would never again feel helpless, or defenseless.

Surprised, Teyla had readily agreed. "Why do you not ask Colonel Sheppard to train you?" she had asked, puzzlement clear in her voice. Elizabeth had paused, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. Hesitatingly, she had confessed to Teyla that she would have felt awkward, being touched and thrown around the room by John. Teyla was just as capable at defending herself as John and the other soldiers, and Elizabeth felt more at ease learning from the patient Athosian.

Dr. Weir glanced at her wrist, noting the time. She stood, saying to Teyla, "Thanks for the session, Teyla. I'll see you next week?" Teyla nodded her agreement and watched as Elizabeth headed out the door. Taking one last swig from her water bottle, Teyla rose and made her way to her quarters.

Showered and changed, the Athosian leader walked gracefully to the conference room. Elizabeth had called a special meeting of the staff, and, as part of the SGA-1 team, Teyla's presence was expected.

She entered the large room, noting that Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard had their heads together, animatedly discussing something. To Elizabeth's left was the taciturn Colonel Steven Caldwell, the commander of the Daedelus. As Teyla took a seat next to Caldwell, nodding the man a cool greeting, Dr. Rodney McKay bustled in, his face red and excited. Following him was Dr. Radek Zelenka, whose hands were cradling a laptop computer. Trailing the two scientists was Dr. Carson Beckett, Atlantis' chief medical officer, and Ronon Dex, the fugitive runner, and, since Lieutenant Aidan Ford's escape from Atlantis, the newest member of SGA-1. She glanced up as he took a seat next to her, his stoic face grim and serious.

Elizabeth looked up, noting that the entire senior staff was present.

"Good morning everyone. I called you here today because Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka have some information they want to share. Rodney?" Elizabeth smiled at the agitated scientist, who rose from his seat.

"Yes, yes. Thank you, Dr. Weir." Rodney rubbed his hands together. "As you are all aware, Atlantis requires an enormous amount of power to function. One of the reasons we go off-world is to try and locate more power sources. Most of these trips have been unsuccessful."

Teyla watched as John sighed, boredom already setting in. She smiled to herself as the boyish Colonel started fidgeting in his chair.

"In addition to the thousands of other jobs I perform," Rodney continued, his statement receiving a sour look from Dr. Zelenka, "one of my responsibilities is to examine Atlantis' computer system. Although it took some time, I managed to decode some pretty amazing information." Rodney paused, a smug smile on his face.

"Okay, Rodney, let's hear it, " John said wearily. Rodney opened his mouth, a finger upraised, but his announcement was interrupted by Radek.

"We've found blueprints and instructions on building a ZPM," he stated. Teyla held back a laugh at the disgruntled look Rodney shot at his colleague.

John shot forward, his hands slapping on the table. "You're kidding! We can actually build one of these things?"

"Oh no. Not just one – as many as we want, really." Rodney started pacing nervously behind his chair, his excitement apparent. "And not just power for Atlantis, but for Earth, as well."

"That's all well and good, Rodney, but what does building one of these ZPM things involve?" Carson asked. The doctor's brow furrowed with worry; the last time Rodney had extolled an energy source, it had ended badly, destroying three-fourths of a solar system.

"I've examined what seems to be a parts list, and most of the items can be reverse-engineered with Earth materials," Radek offered. "They're actually pretty basic elements, nothing very dangerous," he added hastily at Elizabeth's doubtful look.

"But…." John began, his eyes glaring at Rodney. The astrophysicist fidgeted for a moment, then huffed impatiently.

"There are a couple of items on the list that I…we…haven't heard of," he finally admitted. John crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, shaking his head.

Colonel Caldwell also looked doubtful, while Elizabeth's face was thoughtful.

She leaned forward in her seat, and asked, "Rodney, if you haven't heard of them, how can you begin to try and find them? What if these items are dangerous? Look, I understand your excitement ," Elizabeth spread her hands in appeal to the irritated scientist, "but I need some more information before we go traipsing around the galaxy looking for God knows what!"

Teyla watched as the physicist's elation suddenly withered. Taking pity on the man, she spoke up.

"Dr. McKay. Perhaps if you and Dr. Zelenka could tell Ronon and I what these unknown items are, we could point you in the right direction." Teyla glanced at the runner, but his face remained impassive.

Teyla watched with amusement as Rodney's face transformed from morose to hopeful in a second. He apparently wasn't aware that of all the members of the staff, he was the one who wore his emotions on his sleeve. Only Carson Beckett, and sometimes John Sheppard, could be as transparent.

"Thank you Teyla. And Ronon," Rodney added hastily. Teyla watched as Radek switched on the laptop, and began to scroll through the Ancient writing. Rodney hovered over Radek's shoulder, his eyes scanning the screen.

"Okay, here it is," Rodney announced. Quickly, he started firing out the missing elements.

"Rolonium." Both Teyla and Ronon shook their heads.

"Mass spectral seralium." Negative.

"Pure extract of hygrate sodium." Rodney frowned as Ronon and Teyla continued to shake their heads.

"Gemon crystals." Teyla froze, her eyes wide. Next to her, Ronon looked down in surprise, sensing the sudden tension in her body.

"You know of this crystal, lass?" Carson asked gently. Teyla didn't answer, her hands curling into fists in her lap. Memories she thought were long-dead suddenly rose in her mind, and she shut her eyes tightly.

"Teyla?" Elizabeth's voice cut through the roaring in her ears, and she opened her eyes to the concerned gaze of the Atlantean leader.

Slowly, Teyla nodded her head. Across the table, Rodney's eyes lit up. He snapped his fingers excitedly, ignoring the look of apprehension on Teyla's face.

"Excellent! What is it, and more importantly, where is it?" Rodney barked. Radek shot him a look of warning, which Rodney promptly disregarded.

"Teyla? Is something wrong?" The concern in Colonel Sheppard's voice penetrated Teyla's fog, and she sighed. The past was the past. She could handle this.

"No, Colonel Sheppard," Teyla replied. John didn't look convinced, but allowed the matter to drop.

"Gemon crystals are mined on a world known as Caldron. The Athosians have maintained peaceful relations with the Caldronians for many years. I know the gate address where you can find these crystals," Teyla said softly to a delighted Rodney.

"Good, good, good. When do we leave?" Rodney looked up at Colonel Sheppard, who was eyeing the scientist with disdain. It was obvious to John that Teyla was upset, and as usual, Rodney didn't have a clue.

"Is there something we should know about this Caldron, Teyla?" asked Colonel Caldwell. He, too, had picked up on Teyla's discomfort.

"No, no. As I said, they have been peaceful allies with Athos for quite a while now," Teyla replied. Still, her body remained tense, her hands clenched.

Elizabeth eyed her silently for a moment, then turned to John.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a look," she said reluctantly. "However, I want everyone to be extra cautious. Are we agreed?"

She watched as Rodney impatiently nodded his head. Both John and Caldwell remained silent, their eyes on the subdued Athosian. Ronon, too, was gazing at Teyla, his face unreadable.

The meeting over, the staff filed out the door, Rodney and Radek arguing as they left. Elizabeth and John exchanged a glance, then Dr. Weir left the room. Soon, just Teyla and Colonel Sheppard remained in the room. John got up and slowly circled to where Teyla was seated.

"Okay, Teyla, what's going on?" he asked. He had never seen the Athosian leader so shaken, and his nerves were humming with warning. She raised her eyes to his, then took a deep breath and smiled shakily.

"As I said, Colonel. The Caldronians are friendly with Athos. You should have no problem acquiring these crystals Dr. McKay requires. However," Teyla paused, then stood, her hands planted firmly on the table. "I am afraid that I cannot accompany you on this mission. I will ask Halling to take my place."

John's eyes widened in surprise. Teyla had never refused to go off-world. He watched her face as she continued, her voice growing stronger.

"Halling has represented Athos for the last few years during trade negotiations. He is more aware of the …..customs…. of the Caldronians than I. I am sure he can barter for these crystals." Teyla looked at John, the determination apparent in her eyes. She wasn't going anywhere near that planet.

John held her gaze, Teyla's eyes alternately pleading and resolved. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I don't like not having you with me, Teyla, but if that's the way you want it…" John trailed off, watching her shake her head.

"Yes, Colonel. That is the way it has to be," she said firmly. She turned and gracefully made her way out the door, aware of John's eyes on her the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrothal

Chapter 2

Ronon Dex strode through Atlantis' long corridors, oblivious to the other personnel as he passed them. His face reflected none of the thoughts racing through his head. As he approached Teyla's door, he paused, his hands twitching slightly at his sides.

Colonel Sheppard had just informed him that Halling, not Teyla, would act as the emissary on Caldron. Ronon had met with Halling, and he liked the big man's stalwart attitude, but still…..Halling wasn't Teyla. And Ronon had grown accustomed to having the skilled woman at his side.

For seven years, Ronon Dex had lived a solitary life, filled with fear and rage.

Constantly moving from one world to the next to avoid capture by the Wraith, and never staying long enough to establish roots, he had adjusted to the loneliness.

Companionship was not an option when you are being hunted for sport.

Then he had met the humans from Atlantis. Although he'd had his doubts about Colonel Sheppard and the rest, he found that he was slowly becoming a trusted member of this team. He had agreed to stay on Atlantis, partly because he felt that he owed these people something for saving his life, and partly because of Teyla.

He had seen the way that she, an outsider and an alien, had been accepted by John Sheppard and the others. Her skills, both as a diplomat and as a warrior, were acknowledged and even appreciated by the humans. Even Dr. Weir, a cautious woman by nature, had come to trust Teyla completely, calling the Athosian leader her friend. It had been many years since Ronon had the luxury of friends. Seeing how well Teyla had incorporated herself, and her people, into the world of Atlantis had given Ronon something to consider, especially after Sheppard and Weir had offered him a spot on the SGA-1 team.

'It had helped that Teyla was already a member of the team,' he thought to himself. At first, it had been difficult for Ronon to fit in. He was used to making decisions for himself, not taking orders. But Sheppard had proven to be a decent commanding officer, his decisions taking into account not just himself and the team, but Atlantis as well. Dr. McKay could be trying on the nerves at times, but Ronon had seen enough of the arrogant scientist to know that, under all the bluster and impatience, McKay was a good man to have at your side. And Teyla…

Ronon raised his hand to knock, and, a moment later, Teyla opened her door. She looked wan and pale, Ronon noted silently.

"Ronon. Please, come in," Teyla said softly. She waved her hand and he entered the comfortable quarters, taking in the surroundings with a glance.

Ronon turned and carefully eyed Teyla as she went to a table, grasped a pitcher of water and poured a glass. At the question in her eyes, he shook his head, and declined refreshment.

"Teyla, Sheppard just told me you are not coming with us to Caldron. I want to know why," Ronon stated. He crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving her face.

Teyla took a small sip of water, then placed the glass carefully on a table. She approached Ronon, stopping a couple of feet from him.

"My reasons are my own, Ronon. You and SGA-1 have no need of my presence for this mission. Halling will be a much greater asset than I," she replied. Her voice was soft, but her eyes held a glint of warning. Ronon ignored it.

"I disagree. I have seen you negotiate trades on other worlds. You have far more skill than Halling," Ronon said.

"Ronon, I have made my decision, and Colonel Sheppard has honored it. I ask the same of you." Teyla stepped closer, raising her face at him. Ronon remained unmoved, just looking down at her, his eyes gauging her reaction. She seemed angry, an emotion he had encountered before, and something else. 'Fear,' he thought in astonishment. He reached down, grasping her arms, holding her tightly.

"Teyla, what is it you fear on Caldron?" he asked harshly. Her eyes widened in shock as he gripped her arms, and, furiously, she lunged back, breaking his grip.

She stood back, rubbing her arms as she decided how much to tell Ronon. Finally, she took a breath.

"What I fear on Caldron is… memories. There is nothing there now that will harm you or the team." Teyla raised her face, hoping to reassure Ronon. "If there was danger on Caldron, do you really believe I would allow anyone to go? I would think that you would know me better by now, Ronon."

Ronon was silent. He knew that Teyla wasn't telling him everything, but he trusted that she would never knowingly send anyone into a bad situation. Slowly, he nodded.

"I do know you, Teyla Emmagen. That's why I am here. I know you are upset and frightened…so frightened, you refuse to accompany us. That makes me…unsettled. But," Ronon paused, trying to organize his thoughts," I do trust that you would not allow us to go there unless it was completely safe. So…"

Again, Ronon trailed off, watching relief wash over Teyla's face.

Teyla took a breath, then approached Ronon. "I thank you for your concern, Ronon. As long as I do not return to Caldron, there is nothing to fear."

She placed her hand on his arm, giving him a small measure of reassurance.

"We will miss having you with us, Teyla." Ronon gave her a small, quick smile, then turned, heading towards the door.

"I'll see you when you return," she called, and he paused, then flashed her a large smile over his shoulder.

"Yes. You will." With that, he strode out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Betrothal

Chapter 3

Dr. Elizabeth Weir watched with amusement as Rodney argued with Halling. The scientist was dwarfed by the much larger Athosian, but McKay apparently disregarded Halling's looming presence, standing toe to toe and poking his finger in the man's chest. Credit had to be given to Halling's patience; the man just stood there, shaking his head, a frown on his face. Movement caught Elizabeth's attention, and suddenly, Colonel Sheppard was next to her. He followed her gaze to the two men below, and gave a small sigh. Rodney did not make anything easy.

Elizabeth turned to John, who was in his full off-world regalia. She fought the impulse to smooth his wild hair, then gave him a smile.

"This should be an easy mission for once, Colonel," she said. She watched as he thought her statement over, then shook his head.

"I don't like not having Teyla with us. It feels…wrong," John confessed. He was mildly surprised that the Athosian woman had not come down to see the team off. As the star gate whooshed into life, John and Elizabeth found their attention drawn to the gate room.

"At least you don't need to use a Jumper," Elizabeth said. Halling had assured John that the city was within a few minutes walking distance from the gate on Caldron, and a Jumper would not be necessary.

"Yeah, well, I don't like that either. What if we need to make a quick escape?" Without waiting for an answer, he switched his P-90 to his other hand, then keyed his headset.

"McKay. Leave Halling alone. Where's Ronon?" The runner suddenly entered the gate room, still strapping on his gear. McKay paused in his argument long enough to make a show of looking at his watch, then rolling his eyes. Resisting the urge to go down and slap Rodney, John focused his attention on Elizabeth.

"We'll contact you in eight hours, sooner if possible." He waited as she nodded, then gave a quick smile. He failed to see the troubled look on her face as he descended the stairs, and followed the other three men into the star gate.

Elizabeth felt a shiver slide down her back. This should be an easy mission, she had said. The why did it feel like she was sending her team into grave danger?

Caldron, like the many other worlds John and his team had explored, could have been a carbon copy of Earth. Probably England, John thought as they trudged down a dusty road towards the city. Trees lined the road, with occasional meadows breaking the monotony of the woods. As Halling promised, the city was only ten minutes from the gate. It seemed to be mid-morning; traffic on the road was non-existent. In fact, it seemed almost too quiet.

Halling led the way, his large steps sure and confident. John relaxed a bit as he saw the Athosian seemed unperturbed by the silence. McKay trailed along behind John, with Ronon bringing up the rear. Like John, Ronon seemed to be on edge, his eyes flicking from side to side.

Rodney was staring down at his scanner, mumbling to himself. Suddenly, the device starting beeping and flashing, bringing the physicist to a complete halt. Ronon stopped as well, giving McKay a grumpy look.

"Hey. Hey! I think there might be rolonium here too!" Rodney started turning in circles, his feet kicking up little puffs of dust. His eyes remained glued to the screen.

John put out a hand to halt Halling, then called over his shoulder, "Rodney. Let's meet these people first. Then you can give them your shopping list."

Dr. McKay looked up. "Right. Yes. Meet first, then shop. Gotcha." He tucked the device into his pocket, and regained his pace.

As the walls of the city grew larger, John was once again struck by the similarity to a castle in England. Or maybe France. The wall itself was perhaps thirty feet high, with turreted towers placed every hundred feet or so. The gate was open, but John couldn't see any movement within the protective walls. So far, no one had noticed the newcomers – there were no guards outside the stone walls.

'None on the wall, either,' he thought, a feeling of foreboding growing within him. Ronon, too, had drawn his weapon, and John heard him click the safety off. Halling had also paused, glancing around with a look of puzzlement of his face.

He turned to the others.

"Something is wrong. We should have been greeted by now," Halling said. The words were scarcely out of his mouth when they were surrounded by a troop of soldiers, armed with spears or crossbows. John and Ronon quickly raised their weapons.

Halling stepped forward. "Wait!" He called. "I am Halling of Athos. We come to trade with Caldron in peace. We mean you no harm."

A dark haired man stepped forward, his crossbow aimed squarely at Halling's chest. "Halling of Athos, I am Karcher of Caldron. I have orders to bring you and your company to the First Minister."

Halling looked confused for a second, then turned to John. "I have met the First Minister many times, Colonel Sheppard. He is an honest men; I am sure we can negotiate a trade treaty with him."

"How come none of these guys seem to know you, Halling?" John had not lowered his weapon, his eyes skimming from soldier to soldier.

"It has been more than a year since I last visited Caldron," Halling admitted. "I assume that some things have changed."

The soldier, Karcher, just gave a small, tight smile at Halling's words. Ronon caught the expression, and a rush of apprehension coursed through him. He raised his gun, his aim clearly on the Caldron man.

John mulled over Halling's words for a second, then he slowly lowered his weapon. With a small shrug of his shoulders, he motioned Ronon to do the same. Reluctantly, Ronon holstered his gun.

"I don't like this, but we'll meet with your First Minister," John said. Karcher said nothing, just waved at his men, and their weapons drooped slightly. He turned and headed into the castle walls. John and the team followed, surrounded by the guards.

They tramped through a marketplace, which should have been bustling with activity, but was strangely silent. The only noise John could hear was the clomping of their boots. Within a few minutes, they had arrived at a large stone manor house. Two guards armed with spears were perched outside the entryway. John and the others climbed the steps and entered the impressive building.

Karcher led the team down a long hallway , stopping at a heavy wooden door. As he opened the door, John could see a large dais on the far end of the room. On the raised platform was a throne; on the throne was a man. He gave Halling a quick glance, noting the look of confusion on the Athosian's face. Behind him, he could feel the tension rolling off Ronon. Even McKay was unusually subdued.

John stopped short of entering the room. Raising his weapon, he took aim at Karcher.

"I want to know what's going on right now," John ordered. To his satisfaction, both Ronon and Rodney had raised their weapons, McKay's hand shaking slightly. Halling was focusing on the throne, trying to make out the features of the man. Suddenly, he let out a gasp, and took two steps backward – right into John's line of fire.

Karcher reacted instantly, grabbing Halling and holding a knife to his throat. John swore as he heard Ronon let off a round of fire, then saw two guards fall to the floor. Next to him, Rodney was yelling something about putting your hands up, and for one crazy second, he almost laughed.

"Drop your weapons or I'll kill the Athosian," Karcher snarled. John was snapped back to reality as Karcher's knife drew a thin line of blood across Halling's throat. Slowly, he lowered his weapon to the ground, Rodney and Ronon following suit.

Karcher gave a small shake of his head and two guards retrieved the weapons. Quickly, they searched the four men, removing hidden knives and guns. He pushed Halling into the room, then gestured for John and the others to follow.

The man on the throne had not moved, had not made a sound. John eyed him warily as they approached the dais. Next to him, Halling was clenching his fists, anger radiating off him in great waves.

They stopped at the foot of the platform, and John could see that the Caldronian was about thirty or so years old. Long dark hair framed his face, and his eyes were as black as night. They focused their cold gaze on the members of SGA-1, then settled on Halling.

"So, Halling of Athos. It has been a long time." The man's voice was harsh, like a rasp on steel. In the faint light, John could see a crooked white scar crossed his throat. The wound seemed very old.

Halling said nothing. John took a small step forward.

"I'm Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard. This is Dr. Rodney McKay and Ronon Dex. You already seem to know Halling. We come here in peace, First Minister, to….." John was cut off by Halling's furious voice.

"He is not the First Minister!" Halling glared at the man on the throne. The man gazed back steadily at Halling, then chuckled.

"Oh, but you are wrong, Halling. I am the First Minister. You see, my father passed away last year…quite unexpectedly." The man rose slowly, descending down the steps. He was quite tall, dressed in elegant clothing. A small rapier hung at his side.

He paused next to Halling. "Where is she?" he hissed into the Athosian's ear. Halling winced, but remained silent. Slowly, the man removed his sword, bringing it up to waver slightly in front of Halling's eyes.

"I asked you a question, Athosian. Where is she? Answer me or lose an eye," the man threatened. Still, Halling remained silent.

"Who is _she_?" Rodney blurted out, and John turned an angry glare on the scientist. Rodney just shrugged, his confusion clear on his face.

The man quickly walked to Rodney's side. "I seek Teyla Emmagen. Do you know of her?" he rasped. Before Rodney could form an answer, Halling spoke.

"She is dead, Keir." John felt the shock of Halling's statement in his gut, and it took all of his willpower not to flinch. "The Wraith captured her during a culling."

The man, Keir, paced slowly around Rodney. To Sheppard's relief, the nervous scientist managed to remain silent. Swallowing hard, Rodney stared back at the Caldronian, a sheen of sweat glazing his face. Next to him, Ronon was glaring hard at Keir, his face unreadable.

"I don't believe you, Halling," Keir spoke softly. He stared at John, then Ronon, and finally, Rodney, for what seemed like hours, and then snorted.

"It's obvious you are protecting her. I can tell she lives just by the anger in this one's eyes," Keir nodded towards John.

Keir climbed the steps of the dais, settling on to the throne. "Take them," he ordered.

John started to climb the steps towards Keir, but his progress was halted by a rain of arrows. He froze as the shafts embedded themselves around him, one mere millimeters from his foot.

Immediately, twelve guards emerged and grabbed John and the others. Karcher reappeared and took Halling's arms. Ronon, moving like lightening, started tossing guards as quickly as they attacked him. As he spun to free Rodney, who was fighting off two guards of his own, a guard slammed him over the head with a crossbow, and Ronon dropped to the floor. John watched in dismay as Rodney fell next, then pain resounded through his skull, and darkness rushed in.


	4. Chapter 4

Betrothal

Chapter 4

Ronon groaned in pain. His head throbbed, and his body ached. Slowly, wincing with every move, he raised his head. He was in an underground pit, one hand chained to the wall. He lifted his free hand, rubbing lightly at his head. Moaning softly, he opened his eyes.

Next to him, slumped and unconscious, was Rodney McKay. He, too, had one hand chained to a wall. Across from Ronon was Colonel Sheppard, who was awake. He met the Colonel's angry eyes for a moment, then swept his eyes around the cell.

Halling was to his left, chained to the fourth wall. The Athosian was awake, yanking futilely on the chain. The cell itself was quite small, maybe ten meters square. Above, he could see sunlight streaming through the grills.

"You all right?" Colonel Sheppard's voice was edged with pain, and Ronon grunted in reply. He reached over, and shook Rodney with his free hand. The scientist moaned, then his eyes flicked open. Glazed with pain and confusion, he stared at Ronon, then glanced around the cell. Rodney's eyes widened as the realization of their situation set in, and he frantically started yanking at the chain.

"Rodney. Rodney! Forget it. I've been trying for awhile now. We're not going anywhere," John snapped. Rodney turned fearful eyes on the Colonel, then shuddered violently.

"I…I don't like tight spaces," he whispered. John watched in concern as Rodney's face went pale, and he began trembling. 'Great,' he thought. Looking around for something to distract the claustrophobic scientist, he looked up at the sky through the grills.

"Dr. McKay. Can you stand up?" This from Halling, who had watched the interplay between the two men. Rodney paused for a moment, then nodded his head, and slowly rose to his feet. By standing, his face was about three feet from the grills. Immediately, Rodney began to relax, drawing in large gulps of air.

"Thank you. Thank you." Rodney leaned against the side of the cell, his chained hand hanging down by his side, his face raised to the grills. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his hands clenched at his sides, but the moment of panic had passed.

"Halling. What is going on?" John asked. Halling stared into space for some time before answering, but then, with a sigh, he spoke.

"Fifteen years ago, Athos had a series of very poor growing seasons. The people were starving, and Teyla's father, the leader of the Athosians, was desperate to get his people food. Although we had established good relations with many other worlds, we had nothing of value to trade. After traveling from world to world, he finally went to Caldron, appealing to the generous nature of the First Minister, Keir's father." Halling paused, trying to get his thoughts together.

"Teyla had traveled with her father. Even at ten years old, she was preparing herself to become the leader she is today. When they arrived on Caldron, the First Minister became enchanted with Teyla, and struck a bargain with her father. He would give the Athosians whatever they needed to get them through the next few seasons. In return, Teyla would return at fifteen years old, and marry his son, Keir."

Ronon froze as Rodney gasped. John sat back, his face angry. "You mean, he traded his daughter for food?" he spat out angrily.

Halling was shaking his head. "Not exactly. Teyla's father did not care for Keir. The boy lurked around Teyla, arrogantly spouting how he was going to be the next ruler of Caldron. After much thought, he conceded to the First Minister, but with a condition: if Teyla returned at fifteen, and she refused the boy for any reason, then the Caldronians would accept an alternate form of payment. In this case, it would be food and supplies."

John sat back, relaxing a bit. It was obvious Teyla had refused this Keir…he let the thought trail off.

"What happened?" Ronon asked. The runner was also leaning against the wall, and, to his surprise, Rodney slid down and sat as well, although he kept flicking his eyes to the grills.

"You can guess some of it. Teyla and her father returned as promised. Keir had become an arrogant, selfish bully who regarded his people as nothing more than his servants. Teyla immediately decided to refuse him. Keir went wild, calling her all kinds of foul names and threatening her. The First Minister was horrified, and, as a punishment, prevented Keir from attending a party that evening."

Halling paused again, this time taking a shuddery breath. Ronon felt a shiver creep along his spine. Something else had happened – something that so frightened Teyla that she refused to set foot upon Caldron ever again. He refocused his attention on Halling.

"The party was a success, with Keir's father graciously accepting the food and supplies as payment in full. As I said, he is…was…an honorable man,"

Halling said softly. "Teyla retired to her guest chambers. Later that night, Keir broke into her room, and stole her away."

Ronon's sharp gaze narrowed on Halling. The big man was gazing at the floor, his voice barely above a whisper. His whole manner was of apology and sadness.

"What did Keir do to Teyla?" Ronon's voice was hoarse, and Halling flinched at the tone.

"Keir managed to drag Teyla to a secret place he had found as a child. She resisted as best she could, but he was a twenty year old man, and she was a fifteen year old girl. He….beat her severely. She still bears many of the scars."

Halling paused, taking a shaky breath. Ronon's gaze roamed the room. John was sitting back, his eyes closed, pain on his face. Rodney met Ronon's stare, his own face horrified, the scientist's claustrophobia momentarily forgotten.

"He also tried to…assault her," Halling continued, and Ronon felt white hot rage flash through him. Suddenly, her reluctance to return to this planet was crystal clear, and he silently berated himself for questioning her.

"That bastard!" This from McKay, whose face was contorted in rage. Ronon watched as the physicist stood abruptly, doing his best to pace with one hand chained to the wall. John remained eerily still, and Ronon suddenly knew he was mulling over the best way to kill Keir.

"Teyla managed to find a weapon…a knife…and she attacked Keir before he could finish…she escaped and made her way back to the city." Halling let out a breath, the worst of the tale over.

"Is that it?" John asked softly. His voice was laced with anger, his body coiled and tense. Teyla was his friend, and the thought of anyone…_anyone_….hurting her was infuriating.

"Keir was found, and brought before his father. The First Minister banished him from the city, and no contact between Keir and any of the people was to be made ever again," Halling finished speaking.

"He should have been drawn and quartered," Rodney spat angrily, and John looked at the scientist curiously. Rodney was not normally a violent man, and for him to espouse any kind of capital punishment was unusual.

"If he had not been the First Minister's son, he may have been," Halling responded. "He had shamed the Caldronians deeply. However, Teyla's father accepted the punishment, as he wanted to maintain trading relations with the Caldronians. He and Teyla left immediately. Teyla has never returned." Halling sat back, closing his eyes. His young friend had returned from Caldron a changed woman, a change that Halling had hated. Her innate trust in people had been replaced by caution and suspicion. It had taken many years for her to regain her former warmth and acceptance of strangers.

Ronon watched as the other two men stewed over Hallings words. Rodney still appeared furious, while John seemed more thoughtful.

"Well, that explains the situation. It doesn't help us to get out of here, though," John said, almost to himself. Ronon nodded in agreement. They needed to focus on their escape. What happened to Teyla was terrible, but it was long ago.

They remained silent, while above them the muffled sounds of activity could be heard. Once, a flask of water was lowered down, and each drank thirstily. Ronon and John quietly discussed possible means of escape, but until they were released from their chains, they were stuck. John was reassured by the thought that they would soon be overdue, and Elizabeth would be sending someone to rescue them eventually.

As night began to fall, the sound of footsteps alerted John that something was about to happen. Ronon, too, had tensed, his eyes bright with anticipation.

The grill was heaved open, and suddenly, the soldier, Karcher, leapt down into the pit. Before Ronon could move, however, Karcher had his sword out and pressed it against Rodney's throat.

"One move by any of you and this one dies," he growled. Both Ronon and John froze, the runner swearing softly. Another soldier dropped into the cell, and unlocked Halling. A small ladder was propped into the cell, and, with a sword against his back, Halling ascended the ladder, followed by the soldier and Karcher.

Without another word, the ladder was pulled up and the grill was dropped back into place. John peered up at the dark sky, but he could see nothing. Settling back down onto the ground, he closed his eyes. 'Come on Elizabeth,' he thought desperately. 'We need some help.'


	5. Chapter 5

Betrothal

Chapter 5

Dr. Elizabeth Weir glanced at her watch for the fiftieth time. SGA-1 was late in contacting Atlantis, and with each passing minute, Elizabeth had disturbing visions of the team in trouble. Still, she had agreed with John that she would wait until they were due to call before sending reinforcements.

That hour was about to end, and she nodded to the team she had assembled.

As the dialing sequence began, however, suddenly the gate roared to life. As the technician announced the SGA-1 team identification, Elizabeth watched as Halling emerged from the gate, alone. Swallowing hard, she descended the steps.

"Halling! Where is the rest of the team?" Elizabeth demanded as the tall Athosian stumbled over to her. Halling's face was pale, and Elizabeth suddenly noticed his head was bleeding.

"Dr. Beckett to the gate room," she barked into her headset. She took hold of Halling's arm, steering him towards a chair. As he sat, his gaze flashed around the room.

"Teyla. I need to speak to Teyla," Halling said. Elizabeth keyed her headset again, this time calling for Teyla to come to the gate room. Dr. Weir again began to question Halling, her voice tight with worry, but the Athosian just shook his head.

Teyla entered the room, and hurried to Halling's side. Directly behind her was Dr. Beckett. Kneeling down at Halling's side, Carson gently probed the area where blood was congealed. Halling winced in pain, and Carson clucked in sympathy.

"He needs to come down to medical, Dr. Weir," Carson stated. Halling shook his head, his eyes on Teyla.

"Keir has the team. He says unless you come….alone…he will kill them." Halling's voice was subdued, his eyes anxious.

Teyla shot to her feet, her face white. She swayed, and Carson let out a startled shout as her knees buckled. Catching the woman carefully, Dr. Beckett gently lowered her to the floor.

Within moments, Teyla's eyes flickered open, to the concerned faces of Carson Beckett and Elizabeth Weir. As she tried to sit up, Carson shushed her.

"You've had a shock, lass. Just take it easy for a minute," Carson's kind Scottish brogue penetrated Teyla's confusion. Then Halling's words broke her stupor.

Keir was alive….and he had John, Rodney and Ronon. They would be killed if she didn't return. Teyla pushed herself up, and, with some reluctant help from Carson, managed to stand.

Dr. Weir was looking at Teyla, her face registering her concern. "Teyla, who's Keir? What's going on?"

Slowly, Teyla explained. In a voice that sometimes dropped so low Elizabeth had to strain to hear her, Teyla related the entire incident of ten years ago. As Teyla spoke, Carson began pacing nervously, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"I must go," Teyla announced, and Elizabeth put out a hand to stop her. Carson, too, had paused, and moved to block her passage.

"Oh no you don't, lass. This Keir fellow….you're not going anywhere near him," Carson stated, emotion making his brogue even thicker. He glanced at Elizabeth, who was chewing on her lower lip. Halling had remained unmoved and silent throughout.

"Halling?" Teyla's voice was sharp. Halling raised his gaze, meeting his leader's eyes. Halling related the events of the SGA-1 team from their arrival to their capture.

"He demands that you come, alone. If anyone else comes through the stargate, he will kill the others," he said, running hand through his hair.

"Dr. Weir, we have no choice. I will go to Keir…perhaps I can arrange another…trade," Teyla said. Elizabeth's eyes flashed as the meaning of Teyla's words became clear.

Carson was shaking his head, his face revealing his distress. He stared at Teyla, seeing the fear behind her resolve. His gaze went to Dr. Weir, who only looked resigned. Frantically he tried to think of another option, but his mind remained stubbornly blank.

"Teyla, I don't want anything to happen to John and the others, but I'm not willing to sacrifice you in order to save them," Elizabeth said.

"If you let me go, perhaps I can buy some time while you think of a plan for rescue," Teyla offered. Elizabeth's look was doubtful, and Carson looked ready to burst. Suddenly, he froze, his eye catching something in the control room.

"I think I might have an idea…" The Scotsman said thoughtfully. He turned to Teyla and Elizabeth, a plan forming in his mind. "We're going to need Dr. Zelenka in here…"


	6. Chapter 6

Betrothal

Chapter 6

Two hours later, Teyla emerged from the stargate on Caldron. As she expected, she was met by a small group of Keir's soldiers. They quickly surrounded her, and one of the men searched her for weapons. Finding none, they turned to their leader, a dark man with piercing eyes.

"Teyla Emmagen, I presume? I am Karcher. You are to follow us to the city," he said. He bowed slightly, then turned, and began a swift walk to the city.

"Where are Colonel Sheppard and the others?" Teyla asked. The man hesitated, then shrugged his shoulders. Teyla's eyes narrowed – the man was lying.

"All of your questions will be answered when we arrive at the city," he said. "Please…" He gestured with an arm, and Teyla reluctantly started the short trip through the woods.

As she walked, Teyla couldn't help but be transported back ten years. That time she had been accompanied only by her father. Sadness overwhelmed her – she missed her father terribly. He was an honorable man, following through on his agreement with the First Minister. Not many men would have willingly brought their only daughter to a strange world, to be offered as a bride. Her father had no idea whether Teyla would agree to the match or not; that was entirely her decision, he had said many times. Her first meeting with Keir had left no doubt in her mind – she would never leave her people to wed such an evil man.

From the moment she was introduced to him, Keir had proven himself to be a selfish, greedy man intent on gaining the throne only to suit his own purposes. The welfare of his people did not concern him, nor did maintaining peaceful relations with those of other worlds. When he saw Teyla, he had remarked loudly that she would become his bride no matter what the cost. At only fifteen, Teyla did not have much experience with men, but she instinctively knew that this was not the husband for her.

Keir's reaction when she politely declined his offer of marriage was memorable. He had stepped forward, slapping her soundly across the face, proclaiming that no wife of his would ever dare to deny him anything. Teyla had stood there in shock, her pain and disbelief on her face. Keir had continued to berate and scream vulgar obscenities at her. Finally, Teyla's father had stepped forward, grabbed Teyla and started marching out of the city. Keir had grabbed her other arm, and Teyla found herself being caught in a tug-of-war. The First Minister, his own shock registering on his face, had come to life, ordering his guards to take his son and confine him to his quarters.

Terribly shaken, Teyla had implored her father to leave immediately, and he had initially agreed. But, after much pleading by the First Minister, they had reluctantly agreed to join him for a small feast, and to spend the night. He had assured them both that Keir would be severely reprimanded, and although Teyla had extreme misgivings about remaining on Caldron, to appease her father, they had stayed.

That night, as Teyla lay in her bed, doing her best to sleep, Keir had entered her room. She had fought, yelling for help, but her cries were cut off after he viciously punched her. Unconscious, he had stolen her from the manor house and taken her to a hidden glen he had discovered years ago.

When Teyla had regained consciousness, she had found herself bound hand and foot, a gag in her mouth. Keir had come over, waving a knife over her menacingly, and gleefully telling her what her would do to her that evening. Sickened, she had attempted to free herself, enraging Keir. That was when the beatings started. Punched and kicked, bruised and battered, Teyla had suffered for hours until, exhausted, Keir finally fell asleep. She had ignored the pain, and used her blood to loosen the ropes that bound her. As she tried to slip away unnoticed, Keir had awakened. She had fought desperately, knowing that he was going to kill her. Somehow, she had gotten her hands on his knife. Never hesitating, she slashed his throat, watching in horror as blood gushed from his wound.

She had run, then, as fast as she could. Many hours later, she had stumbled into a search party. Horrified by what his son had done to Teyla, the First Minister had ordered that Keir be banished forever from Caldron. Teyla and her father had left Caldron, Teyla vowing to never return.

Teyla winced as she passed through the gates of the city. She kept her head high, her step even, although inside she was shaking with fear. She would not let Keir, or anyone else, see how just being on Caldron affected her. They climbed the steps of the manor house, and Teyla was led down a long hallway, to a large room in the rear of the building.

Teyla paused before entering, eyeing the man called Karcher warily. His face revealed nothing, and, with a sigh, she pushed open the door.

Immediately, she could feel Keir's eyes upon her. She squared her shoulders, then strode across the room to stand at the foot of the dais. Behind her, she heard the door close, then lock.

On the throne, seated almost casually, was Keir. He sprawled slightly sideways, his manner aloof. His black eyes were shining with anticipation as they raked her from head to foot. Teyla forced herself to stand still, fixing a small smile on her face.

"Keir," she greeted coldly. "I see you survived."

He said nothing, only absently fingered the scar on his neck.

"Where are Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, and Ronon Dex?" she asked. Her quick survey of the room had revealed no one but Keir and herself. He didn't answer, but waved his hand slightly. Behind her, she could hear the door being opened, and the sound of someone in chains lurching towards them. Although she wanted to turn, she resisted, keeping her eyes on Keir.

"Teyla!" Relief flowed through Teyla as she heard John call her name. Still, she didn't turn from Keir, focusing her attention on him. She felt rather than saw the three men stumble up behind her, metal chains clinking. Stepping back slightly, she started to turn, catching John's concerned look from the corner of her eye.

Keir suddenly launched from the throne, grabbed her arm and slapped her hard across the face. Teyla fell, sprawling on the floor at Rodney's feet. Ignoring the guards, the scientist dropped down besides her, anger and worry clear on his face.

"Teyla!" McKay's bound hands cradled her as she tried to sit up, one hand covering the injured cheek. Teyla stared up at Keir, who was grinning maliciously down at her.

John and Ronon had sprung at Keir, only to be stopped by the guards, yanking viciously on their chains and threatening them with spears. Both Ronon and John sported furious looks, rage clear in their eyes. Teyla was certain if either had managed to get loose, Keir would be dead right now.

Teyla rose to her feet, clinging hard to Rodney. The guards yanked him back into line with Ronon and John, and Teyla returned her focus to Keir.

"I see your greeting hasn't changed, Keir," she spat. Her cheek throbbed where he had hit her, and she resisted the urge to rub it. Instead, she fisted her hands, and returned to the foot of the dais.

Keir had taken his seat, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Teyla. As my wife, you will bow to my will, and mine alone. These men….."

Keir waved at John and the others as he continued, "are my prisoners. You will pay them no attention. Is that clear?" Keir's voice rasped, and his hands gripped the arms of the throne tightly. His cold eyes glared at Teyla, who shivered slightly.

"I have come as you ordered, Keir," Teyla said, choosing her words carefully. "I ask that you release these…prisoners….unharmed." She watched as he mulled over her words, then shook his head. She sighed; she had expected him to refuse.

"No. It is obvious that these men mean something to you. So long as I have them, you will do as I command. They stay." He settled back into his throne, a small smile of victory on his face.

"What is you want, Keir? Speak plainly, I haven't time for your games," Teyla asked, a touch of impatience in her voice. She gauged his reaction, and was pleased to see a flash of anger cross his face. Her plan was to keep him off balance, one moment meek and compliant, the next challenging.

"You do not command me, woman. I suggest you keep that in mind if you want these prisoners to remain unharmed," he sneered.

Teyla waited a full minute before responding, again watching the emotions flow over Keir's face. Behind her, she heard the jangling of chains as even Rodney fidgeted uncomfortably. Ronon and John, true to their warrior nature, remained on guard, their attention switching between Teyla and Keir.

"You haven't answered my question, _my lord_," Teyla said. "What is it you want from me?" She stood, her back straight, glaring at the man on the throne. He gazed back, his face registering a myriad of emotions: anger, disbelief, and amusement.

"I want what was promised to me long ago," he said, rising from the throne and strolling down the steps to her side. "Tonight, we will honor our betrothal and be wed." Keir reached up and ran his hand through her hair. Holding her gaze, his hands slid down the length of body, a malicious smile on his face.

Teyla shuddered inwardly, but held her body still as she suffered Keir's unwelcome touch. She could feel white hot rage pouring off her three friends, and she silently prayed that they would remain silent. Plastering a seductive smile on her face, she raised her own hand and placed it on Keir's chest.

"If we are to be wed tonight, Keir, shouldn't I be allowed to….prepare myself?" Teyla asked coyly. She watched his eyes widen slightly, then he stepped back.

Mistrust and desire battled in his eyes, and Teyla watched with relief as he nodded.

"I agree. You may retire to a chamber I have prepared for you. I will come for you this evening," Keir rasped, then marched up the steps to the throne. He absently waved his hand, and John and the others were dragged from the room, John and Rodney protesting loudly. Ronon was silent, his eyes on Teyla as he was led from the room.

Teyla remained at the foot of the dais, her head slightly bowed. She could feel Keir's stare upon her as he sat on the throne.

"I warn you, Teyla, if this is some trick, I will torture those men. You will hear them beg for death," Keir's harsh voice echoed around the chamber, and Teyla flinched. Seeing her reaction, Keir smiled, then made a small motion. A guard appeared, and Keir ordered him to escort Teyla to her room.

"Thank you…my lord," Teyla said, then turned and followed the guard from the chamber.


	7. Chapter 7

Betrothal

Chapter 7

Teyla paced within the confines of the large chamber. A huge bed, covered with soft, silken linens, occupied most of the space. Two chairs and a mirror took up one wall, while the other contained a window with a view of the countryside. She was on the top-most floor of the manor house, nearly forty feet from the ground, and escape out the window was impossible.

Nearly five hours had passed since her encounter with Keir. Guards were posted at her door, and she had been unable to determine where her friends were being held. She had been relieved to see that they were unharmed, for she knew how brutal Keir could be when angered. In truth, she had worried the most for Ronon Dex; his temperament was unpredictable and Teyla was still unsure how he would react in different situations. She had feared that the big runner would have been hurt or even killed.

Teyla resumed her pacing, annoyed at the gown that tangled itself around her legs. Keir had sent two maids a short time ago, and they had insisted that she wear the dress. Teyla had attempted to speak to the two women, but a guard had also entered the chamber, and curtly ordered that there was to be no talking.

Teyla stepped back as the door swung open. A guard looked in, gesturing for her to follow him. Swallowing hard, she gave him a cold look, then lifted the train of the dress and left the room. In short time, they had returned to the antechamber, and Teyla was dismayed to see only Keir in the room. She had been hoping that he would make this wedding some kind of extravaganza, helping to create a diversion.

"Teyla. You look lovely," Keir's voice was harsh, his eyes glittering with lust. Teyla managed to put a smile on her face, and she approached the dais. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest as he reached out to take her hand.

"You call this wedding, Keir?" Teyla said disdainfully. "No priest, no music, no _guests_? Do I have to do everything?" She yanked her hand from his, then swung around, turning her back on the man. She heard his sharp intake of breath, then he grabbed her arm, turning her face to him.

"You dare to turn your back on me?" he bellowed. She stood firm, her face betraying none of the fear that raced through her. He released her arm, then clapped his hands together. Immediately, the entry door opened and the three SGA-1 members were pushed roughly into the room.

"Your guests, my lady," Keir sneered at her. Teyla glared back, although inside she was secretly relieved. She reached up and rubbed at her neck, and, under her skin, she felt a small _click_. Now all she needed was some time.

"Thank you, my lord. Your kindness will not go unrewarded," Teyla replied, once again plastering a seductive look on her face. John and the others were watching her carefully, but she refrained from sending them any signal. Instead, she turned her full attention back to Keir.

"I offer you a wedding gift, my lady," Keir said. He walked casually over to the three prisoners, stopping next to Ronon. "You may choose one of these three to live."

Teyla gasped in horror as his words sank in.

"Of course, the survivor will become my slave, but still, he will live. Thanks to you. Now, choose." Keir removed his sword, gesturing at the guards to step back. He faced Teyla, idly swinging his sword in front of her.

Suddenly, he slashed at her, cutting a long furrow on one arm, and immediately, blood streamed down her arm. She jumped back from Keir, surprise and pain causing her to cry out. 

"I am going to kill you," Ronon Dex's furious voice lashed out as he lunged for Keir. The guards yanked painfully on his chains, and he was brought up short.

Teyla stood, shaking, her mind reeling from pain. She watched in disbelief as Keir attacked her again with his sword, an evil grin plastered on his face. This time, however, she rolled away from him, then springing back to her feet.

She watched fury roll across his features.

"Very well," he spat. "They all die." Keir turned towards Ronon, raising his sword once again. The guards had moved forward, grabbing the prisoners' chains. Suddenly, Colonel Sheppard ducked down, his weight pulling his guard down with him. As the man fell, John rolled on top, and slammed a hard punch into the guard's face. Behind him, Rodney had grabbed his chains, and, using them as a weapon, swung them into the next guard, flooring the man.

Ronon had also moved, grabbing Keir's sword hand, and spinning it into the guard behind him. As the other two sentries ran into the room, Teyla came to life, running to intercept them. She met them both head on, using all her abilities as a warrior. Within seconds, one was unconscious on the floor. She grabbed his spear, using it to attack the other guard.

Ronon had managed to grab Keir's sword, but the man had twisted from Ronon's grasp. Now, with a roar, the First Minister ran across the room, intent on attacking Teyla. The chains on Ronon's feet slowed him down, and all he could do was shout a warning as Keir barreled into Teyla. Ronon watched as they rolled across the floor, Keir beating mercilessly at Teyla. The guard she had been fighting stood, shaking his head, then ran for the door, calling for reinforcements.

Teyla fought wildly, trying to ignore the pain Keir was inflicting. He was a skilled fighter, using his body to pin her as he rained punch after punch. Suddenly, he was pulled off her, and Rodney was there, frantically leaning down and calling her name. Dazed and hurt, she managed to blurt out that she was okay. She reached up and he took her hand. Unsteadily, she stood, leaning against the scientist.

Behind Rodney, Ronon had viciously yanked Keir off of Teyla. He threw the man to the floor, then marched over and lifted Keir up. His eyes burned as he wrapped his strong hands around Keir's neck.

John had stumbled to the door, launching himself at the one remaining guard. He knocked the man out, then hurried to the door, slamming the lock into place.

He hobbled to Teyla and Rodney, his face tight.

"Teyla. Are you alright?" He watched as she nodded her head. Her gaze was fixed on Keir's face, which was turning red as Ronon strangled him. John rushed to Ronon's side, grabbing at his arms.

"Ronon! Stop! We may need him!" John frantically pulled at Ronon, who ignored the Colonel. If anything, he tightened his grip, a satisfied smile crossing his face.

"Ronon! I'm ordering you to stop. He may be the only way we get out of here," John barked. The runner turned his gaze on to Sheppard, then, with a grunt of distaste, dropped the Caldronian leader. Keir lay on his back, his breath coming in harsh gasps and coughs.

John stared into Ronon's eyes for a moment, reassuring himself that the runner had control. Then he hurried to Teyla's side, his hand running up her shoulder. She looked badly beaten, leaning against McKay, and once more, he felt hot rage course through him. He silenced his emotions, focusing on the matter at hand.

"What's the plan, Teyla?" The words had hardly left John's mouth when the door crashed inward. Guards flowed into the room, and before Ronon could grab Keir, they had surrounded the team.

Keir's sergeant, Karcher, hurried to the First Minister's side, helping the coughing man to his feet. Keir yanked free of Karcher's grip, his hand massaging his throat. He lurched towards the SGA-1 team, his eyes focused on Teyla. His foot kicked at something, and Keir reached down and grabbed his sword.

"You bitch!" he snarled, but Teyla made no indication that she heard him. Blood was streaming down her arm, and dark bruises were appearing on her face. Her own breathing was harsh, and she believed that a rib might be broken. She let go of Rodney, standing tall, and ignoring the pain. She watched expressionlessly as Keir lowered his sword, his intent clear.

As Keir ran towards Teyla, his eyes crazed, she pushed Rodney into Ronon and spun away from Keir's attack. Using her body to shield John, she blocked Keir's lunge, feeling a piercing pain in her side. She distantly heard John call her name, but the roaring in her ears blocked out any other noise. She raced over to the unconscious guard, Keir's harsh breath urging her on. Reaching down, she grabbed at the knife in the guard's belt. Using the last of her strength, she turned, plunging the knife into Keir's chest.

Keir gasped in surprise, his eyes dropping to the knife protruding from his chest. Roaring in rage, he lunged at Teyla with his sword again.

Teyla knew she wouldn't be able to move quickly enough, and waited for the blade to stab her. The pain never came, though, when all of a sudden, an intense white light surrounded her. She felt the familiar prickling sensation as she was transformed into a matter stream, and she and the rest of the team were beamed up into the Daedelus.


	8. Chapter 8

Betrothal

Chapter 8

Ronon Dex leaned against the railing overlooking the Atlantean sea. It was a calm, beautiful day, and the gently lapping of waves soothed the warrior. His gaze was fixed on the horizon, his face serene, but his mind was unsettled.

He had watched with horror as Keir lunged at Teyla, her death in the First Minister's eyes. Never in his life had Ronon felt so helpless. Then, miraculously, he and the others had been engulfed in a shimmering white light, and transported from Caldron to the bridge of the Daedelus.

They were met by Colonel Caldwell and Dr. Beckett, who ran forward as Teyla collapsed on to the cold floor. Within minutes, they were all being rushed to the medical infirmary. While Carson labored over Teyla, Colonel Caldwell had updated the rest of the team on Dr. Beckett's plan.

"He called Dr. Zelenka in, and they determined that it would take the Daedelus about seven hours to reach Caldron, at full FTL speed. Teyla assured us that this Keir guy wouldn't kill you three – he needed you to bargain with. So, she just needed to buy some time."

John nodded thoughtfully. "How did you know where we were?" he asked, adjusting the ice pack on his head.

"Dr. Beckett inserted some kind of tracking device in Teyla's neck. That way, we didn't have scan the entire city looking for your life signs. Instead, when all of you were together, Teyla could switch it on. We would use that beacon to locate you. It took a few minutes, but, as you can see, it worked."

They had remained in orbit over Caldron, and a team was sent down to determine Keir's fate. The First Minister had died from his wounds, and the city was in an uproar. Reluctantly, they determined that trading with Caldron, and acquiring the Genon crystals, would have to be delayed until some sort of order had been restored. Rodney had received the news with surprisingly little complaint, stating that he preferred to take his business elsewhere.

Ronon straightened, taking one last look at the ocean, then, a decision made, he entered the city. Walking briskly, he made his way to Teyla's quarters.

It had been two weeks since they had escaped from Caldron. Teyla had been seriously hurt, but she was healing well. She had been released from Dr. Beckett's care three days ago, but Ronon had delayed visiting her at her home. Conflicting emotions warred within him, and he felt he needed to come to terms with his feelings before he spoke to the Athosian leader.

Ronon stopped before Teyla's door, and knocked quickly. The door opened moments late, and a pale, but smiling Teyla, greeted him.

"Ronon. I am glad to see you. Please, come in," she said, stepping back to allow him entry. She still moved carefully, her broken ribs slowing her down, but the bruises had faded. Her left arm was still bandaged, the slice Keir had inflicted requiring stitches, as well as the cut on her side. Still, for all the damage done, Teyla looked remarkably well.

Ronon stood in the middle of her room, waiting as she returned to face him, a puzzled look on her face. His eyes holding her gaze, Ronon loosened the ties that closed his tunic, and drew the garment open. Teyla's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to speak. Ronon's voice interrupted her question.

"Teyla, do you know what a blood oath is?" he asked roughly. He watched as her eyes registered confusion, then she shook her head.

Ronon held the tunic open, and pointed at two scars on his chest. One was very old, faded and pale, while the other was more recent.

"On my world, when a soldier pledges his loyalty, he – or she – is required to take a blood oath. You swear to defend all your people, uphold the governmental doctrines and fight to the last breath to keep your world free. These vows are accompanied by the blood oath." Ronon paused, then pointed at the older scar.

"This mark represents my soldier's oath. On the day I was given my command, I made this cut, over my heart, with my own hand. I swore to die before allowing any harm to come to any of my people, or to my world."

Teyla was nodding, comprehension on her face. She reached forward, her hand softly touching the mark on his chest. Ronon stilled himself, the warmth of her hand sending shivers through his body.

"What is the second mark for?" she asked softly, her hand moving from the first scar to the newer, healed wound.

Ronon closed his eyes for a moment, then his gaze found hers. "I made that about a year ago. There had been a team of three Wraiths that I had been running from. I was exhausted, badly injured, and I was certain that I would be captured and killed. For a moment, the thought of taking my own life, and ending my torment, crossed my mind." Ronon stopped, his eyes dark and anguished. Teyla reached out her hand, taking his and holding it tightly. She was silent, her expression understanding and sympathetic.

"I didn't, though. Instead, I vowed that I would fight the Wraith until my very last breath, no matter what the cost to myself. That night, I made my second blood oath." Ronon paused, then he dropped her hand, and slid a small knife from the sheath at his hip.

"I am here to make a third blood oath, Teyla." He watched as she gasped, taking a step away from him. She watched as he drew a slow, deep cut, his blood welling and streaming slowly down his chest.

"I make this blood oath to you Teyla Emmagen," Ronon said, his voice strong and sure. "You have been a true friend since we have met, and your loyalty and kindness are irreplaceable to me."

Tears welled in Teyla's eyes, and she gave him a small, shaky smile.

"You have also willingly offered your life for mine, a debt that I vow to repay. Never again will I allow anyone to harm you. This I swear on my blood." Ronon

resheathed his knife, and watched Teyla.

Twin trails of tears flowed down her cheeks, but she ignored them. Holding Ronon's gaze, she reached down, and took his knife from the sheathe. With a quick movement, Teyla slashed at her left hand. Ronon froze as she lifted her bloody hand, and placed it firmly against his chest, covering the fresh wound.

"I make this blood oath to you, Ronon Dex. My friendship and loyalty are earned, not given. You have no debt to repay, for, in my heart, there are no debts between friends. Instead, you have my admiration and my love. I swear that no one will ever hurt you, if by my action, I can prevent it. This I swear on my blood." Teyla, her voice soft but strong, held her hand against Ronon's chest for another moment, then dropped her arm to her side.

Ronon was speechless. No one – _no one_ – had ever made a blood oath to him. He watched as she stared back at him levelly, her eyes wet. She resheathed his knife, then gave him a small smile and stepped back. Small droplets of blood flowed from her hand onto the floor, but she ignored them.

Suddenly, Ronon took a step forward and gently grasped Teyla's arms. Leaning forward, he bent, covering her mouth with his. Her lips were soft and warm, and he stifled a groan of pleasure. As she started to return the kiss, Ronon broke away, panting slightly. His heart pounding, his eyes fixed on hers for what seemed like an eternity, then he straightened.

"It is good to see you, Teyla Emmagen," he said stiffly. He laced together his tunic with trembling fingers, ignoring the drying blood on his chest. Momentarily confused, Teyla watched him, her eyes shining with passion. Her face was flushed and her heart thrummed, sending warmth to the farthest reaches of her body. Suddenly, she sensed his need to act as if nothing had happened, and, shaking her head slightly, she stepped towards the door.

"Thank you for stopping by, Ronon. Perhaps, next time, you will stay for some supper?" she asked, her expression neutral. Ronon breathed a sigh of relief at her understanding, then nodded. He opened the door, then turned to face her.

"Perhaps…next time," he said softly, then closed the door.

The End


End file.
